Reflections Remixed
by KD Skywalker
Summary: What if Aragorn had a twin sister? She has a lot to prove to everyone, especially to the elf that falls in love with her. How might have that changed things before, during and after 'Lord of the Rings?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__**I don't own LOTR – I'm just borrowing them for a bit.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Elrohir aimed his bow and fired without hesitation, taking down the orc, while his brother, Elladan took down the warg that the orc was riding on with his bow and arrow. They dismounted their houses and inspected the orc that they had just killed.

"This is no way that this is a scout." Elladan said as he knelt down and inspected the orc. "This orc was tracking something."

"Or someone…" Elrohir said as he lifted his head and look around the valley that surrounded Imladris. He listened closely to what was around him and his brother. That was when a soft whimper reached his ears. "Over there," he motioned to his brother. "Do you hear it?"

Elladan turned his focus to where his twin had motioned. That was when he heard it was well. He turned back to look at his brother and nodded in agreement. They both locked an arrow into place as they slowly made their way towards a clump of bushes that were nearby. The closer they got, the more the sound became apparent to both twins.

A child whimpering.

Putting down their arrows, the twins gently pulled back the bush where the whimpering was coming from. To their surprise, they found a middle-aged woman lying up against a rock, her body ravaged from some sort of sickness. And sitting next to her, whimpering in fear were her children – a boy and a girl, both who looked to be no more than 2 or 3. The boy clutched his sister tightly in an embrace from the strangers who had found them, while the girl whimpered against her brother.

"We need to get them to ada," Elladan whispered to his brother.

"I agree. Their nana does not look well."

Elladan knelt down to the boy and girl. "I am Elladan and this is my brother Elrohir. We are elves from Imladris."

"Mama said we were looking for the elves," the little boy said looking up at Elladan.

"Good." Elrohir said. "But you're mother is very sick. And we need to get her help. Can we take you with us so that we can help your mother?"

The little boy nodded.

* * *

Lord Elrond gently ran a hand along the side of the face of the woman who his twin sons had brought to him. She was in a near delirious state from a fever that was ravaging her body. He had done all that he could for her fever. Now all she needed was to rest.

"Please my Lord," the young woman begged as she opened her eyes. "My twins. They are all I have. Please protect them."

"I will do all I can for them. But who is their father?" Elrond gently asked, not wanting the young woman to use too much of her enegry.

"Arathorn, the nine and thirtieth heir in the right line from Isildur," the woman breathed as an Elf healer gently ran another cold cloth along her forehead to try and break her fever. When the Elf Lord heard the name Isildur, he turned and looked at the twin children who were sitting down the hallway from his location. His own twin sons were watching over them.

Isildur's heirs…

"Rest now," Elrond said, standing up and leaving the healer with the woman. He slowly moved towards the two children who sat huddled next to each other on a bench. It was late and obviously past these children's bed times. The girl, who was much smaller than her brother, lay curled against his shoulder sleeping, while her brother fought off sleep. He knelt down in front of the twins as the boy looked up at him with light grey eyes.

"Come little one," Elrond said as he picked up the sleeping little girl from her brother's lap. "You need to sleep."

The little boy stood up and took Elrond's hand as they walked silently through the hallways of Imladris. Elladan and Elrohir fell in step behind their father.

"Where's mama?" the little girl groggily asked, waking up as she was carried by the Elf Lord. She looked up at Elrond with her large grey eyes – the same shade as her brothers.

"Resting, iell nin."

She nodded and placed her head back onto his shoulder. "Are you going to be our papa?" she then asked.

"We shall see," the Elf Lord said, reaching the bedroom that had been prepared for the twins. "Tomorrow is a new day with new beginnings. Until then, sleep."

He gently placed the little girl into the bed then helped her brother in as well. Both children were fast asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows. He stood there and watched over the children for a few more minutes, with his twins.

Their father had been killed by orcs. Their mother was ill and being tended to by his best healers. And she had intentionally sought him out. She had known that her children would be safe in the protection of his household. True that these weren't just any children, for they were both Dúnedain. The boy was also the rightful heir to the throne of Gondor. And they even had a bit of elvish blood deep in their veins.

Their mother had been right. He was the best one to protect them all.

"Ada, you look like you have seen something that you should not have." Elrohir whispered.

"These children are kin of my brother and the rightful rulers of Gondor." Elrond said answering. "That is why they were being hunted."

He turned and left the room where the sleeping twins were. His own twins were now full of questions of their own. But Elladan asked the only one that mattered once they were in the hallway. "What happens to them now?"

* * *

It had been a simple decision from Elrond. The children would be raised in his house, treated as his own and even have their names changed until they came of age and the truth of their past could be revealed to them – more so the boy than the girl. He was not only doing this because the children bore the blood of his brother, Elros, but also because of their ties to Isildur.

The boy would change his name to Estel and the girl would change her name to Elin. That was his only condition for staying in his home. And he was sure that their mother would not care if it were for their own protection.

He knew that darkness was slowly creeping back into Middle Earth. From where and from whom he did not yet know. Yet he could already tell that these two children would play a role in vanquishing this encroaching darkness.

* * *

_**AN:**__** I know that this sounds like a repost of my other story 'Reflections' but its not. There will be additional chapters and a lot more detail added. And instead of making two different stories, there will eventually only be one. See the version that I have on my computer is totally different than the version that I have shared with you on – that I why I have decided to do this. So enjoy a more complete and better version of 'Reflections'!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own LOTR – Tolkien does! I'm just borrowing them for a bit! But Elin is all mine. There is a mini spoiler in here for the Hobbit – so just a warning!**_

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

Ten-year-old Elin curled up tightly around herself as she lay on her bed. She had once again been plague by nightmares.

After waking up from her dreams, she had gone in search of her older brothers for comfort, but they could not be found in the middle of the night. Probably Glorfindel had sent them out on patrol again while her ada was away – far over the Misty Mountains to the East he had gone. He had not told her where he was going, along with so many of Imladris guards, but he had been gone a long time. Usually he was the one that she went to whenever she had nightmares.

She could always go find Estel, but she did not want to show that she was weak around him. It was already bad enough that she was smaller than he was and could not keep up with him or the other elflings that were around their ages when they were playing games in the courtyards. So why would she want to tell her twin brother about her nightmares and visions that seemed to always plague her dreams.

Instead she lay awake in the dark, terrified to close her eyes and see the vision of a dark figure reaching out for her from inside of a flame – a flame that was in the shape of an eye.

Slowly sleep won back over as Elin fell into a dreamless slumber for the rest of the night.

* * *

Legolas Thranduilion had heard of the beauty of Imladris, yet in all his years he had never imagined such a place could exist after living in the darkness of Mirkwood for so long. Yes, there were places of beauty in Mirkwood – but nothing like Imladris.

As he rode into the courtyard of the Last Homely House East of the Sea with his father and several other elves from Mirkwood, he was relieved that the long journey was over.

With the Battle of the Five Armies behind him and the other elves in the party, he had nothing but regrets, frustration and despair running through his veins. He was regretful for never telling Tauriel how he felt about her before she was gravely injured during the recent battle. Yet he knew that a relationship with her could never be…she did not see Legolas the same way that he saw her nor would his father approve of their relationship. He was full of frustration because of his jealous feelings, he almost lost the person that he cared most about. And all of this was because she seemed to care more about a dwarf than him! If he had only been able to put aside his jealous feelings, then perhaps Tauriel would be with him and this delegation from Mirkwood, instead of fighting for her life. He had wanted to stay behind with her, but his ada insisted that he travel with the delegation. All of this only added to his despair. If he could not be able to pledge himself to Tauriel, then whom would he ever find to love in his long life? He had always been devoted to his ada and his duty to guard Mirkwood, but he was not his ada's only son nor was he the next in line to rule Mirkwood. That would fall to his older brother, Laurian. His older brother had been married for a few centuries and seemed extremely happy.

Legolas would never admit it to anyone, but there were times that he would watch Laurian be greeted by his wife, Talia, upon a return to Mirkwood after a long patrol or even the way they acted around each other a times and he longed for that as well. Alas, it seemed that he was not made to love another. His life was to revolve around duty to his father in the Mirkwood guard.

He stopped his horse and dismounted as the other elves did. His ada was a bit ahead of him, as he had rode alongside Lord Elrond during the long journey to Imladris, while he had rode further back. He noticed that several elves from Lord Elrond's house had greeted them. Once was a dark haired ellon who stood along side a taller, golden haired ellon. As he moved closer towards his father, he could not believe his eyes. The stories were true that the Balrog slayer, Glorfindel, was indeed one of the elves that resided in Imladris.

Yet he was quickly distracted by an elfling that was pushing her way past the dark hair ellon, who he had just learned was named Erestor and Glorfindel.

"Ada!" the elfling cried as she launched herself at Lord Elrond. In her arms were a bunch of wild flowers.

Without hesitation, Elrond caught the elfling and hugged her tightly. He whispered something into her ear before setting her back down to stand on her own. By then Legolas was standing next to his father, watching the entire scene unfold.

Once she was standing back on her own, the elfling approached King Thranduil and Legolas, curtseyed to both of them then presented them each with a flower from the bunch she was holding before turning and retreating back into one of the various buildings that surrounded the courtyard. As she retreated, Thranduil and Legolas noticed something about the elfling's ears – they were not pointed like an elf's should be. Was Lord Elrond actually raising a human as his own?

Yet as Legolas looked back down at the flower in his hand that he had received from the child, he couldn't help but feel bound to keep the flower safe. He was not sure why, he just felt that he had to.

* * *

"Humans, Lord Elrond?" Thranduil asked in amazement once the two elf lords were able to have time to talk privately. Thranduil was still shocked that any elf would allow another race to live with them, let alone be treated as equals. Not only was Elrond raising a little girl, named Elin, but she had a twin brother named Estel as well.

"Yes humans. But not just any humans – they are Dúnedain. Estel is the rightful heir to throne of Gondor. That is why they are in my protection and they have been since they were two years of age."

"Isildur's heir?"

Elrond nodded. "Their mother begged me not to tell them until they come of age, which isn't for another 10 years. The fate of men rests on that boy's shoulders."

"What of the girl?"

"I believe Elin has been blessed with the gift of foresight. Before the White Council's attack on Dol Guldur, she had visions of what was taking place. She does not yet realize what they were, but when she told me about them, I knew exactly what she was talking about."

"And that troubles you?"

"Not as much as it troubles her." Elrond said, sighing. "Lady Galadriel has tried working with her to calm her mind along with myself, but nothing seems to help her. Her gift of foresight is unlike anything I have ever come across."

"I only hope you know what you are doing."

* * *

"Ada, I can't sleep."

Elrond looked up from the parchment he was reading in his library to see Elin standing in the doorway in her long nightgown. He knew that a visit from Elin was likely, yet he was not prepared for it to be this early. Typically it was later in the night when she would seek him out to tell him about her nightmares.

"Come here, iell nin," he said turning away from the parchment and moving to sit on a couch. Elin quickly moved to where her ada had sat down and curled up next to him. "What troubles you this night?" he asked.

"I'm scared that the shadow man in the fire is going to hurt me," she softly said.

"Why do you say that?"

"He told me so."

"Told you so?"

Elin nodded. "He said that the blood of Namio…"

"Numenor?"

She nodded again then repeated what he had said. "That the blood of Numenor will cease to exist before making me burn."

Elrond flattened the messy hair against Elin's head before placing a kiss against her cheek. "There is no need to worry, iell nin. The shadows can never hurt you nor will they ever."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Elrond said as he stood up with Elin in his arms and carried her back to bed.

* * *

Legolas had not been able to sleep that night. Instead of a peaceful sleep, he had been plagued with visions of an elleth holding a sleeping child in her arms before being consumed in fire. Yet these frightful visions had appeared after he had seen glimpses of the same elleth in happier times – smiling, laughing, simply living.

What bothered the Mirkwood prince the most was that this seemed to be almost taunting him. His heart was crying out to find its match, yet all there seemed to be in his future was more despair.

Was he ever going to be happy?

He sat up in bed and turned to look at the flower that sat upon the nightstand. He was still drawn to this flower, yet he could not figure out why.

There had to be an explanation for it. There had to be.

* * *

_**AN:**__** A big thanks to all those who have read and reviewed so far! And a thank you to those who added me to alerts and favorite lists as well. Please let me know what you think so far! **_

_**Oh and if you get a chance, check out SleepyHollow5's stories – 'Worlds Apart' and 'Ever After'…..they are two of my favorites!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Eight more years had come and gone.

For Elves that was a blink of an eye, yet for humans it was a large part of their lives. Growing up from a small child to a young adult was a big ordeal in their society. Even though his adopted children were Dúnedain and would live much longer and hopefully fuller lives than that of a normal human, Elrond still wondered about them both at times. At the age of 18, the twins were so different, which was to be expected.

Estel had grown tall and strong with his young age. Elrond had made sure that he had been trained as a warrior with his own sons, Elladan and Elrohir, as well as a healer. There was even a strong sense of confidence in him. Time would tell if this confidence would last when Estel's true path in life would be revealed to him in just two more years. Elrond often worried that Estel would reject his chosen path in life, but that was where his sister came in.

Elin on the other hand was far more reserved than her outgoing brother. She had not always been that way. When she was a child, she, too, had been outgoing. But in the last few years, she had became more reserved and withdrawn into herself. While she did learn the elvish ways of archery at the urging of her elf brothers, she was best at the healing arts. Yet she was still plague by visions and nightmares more often than not. As she had grown over the years, she had better control over them. Also there were very few who could talk any sense into Estel when he became too hardheaded from an idea. That was why Elrond thought that Elin would help her brother out in the future. While her destiny may lie on a different path then that of her brother, Elrond couldn't help but sense that they would actually depend a lot more on each other in the future more then they did now.

With all their differences and similarities, it was still not revealed to the twins that they were Dúnedain. Elrond still kept that from them, for now at least. Why burden them any sooner than needed with the problems of Middle Earth.

* * *

"Ada?"

Elrond turned to look from the book that he was reading towards the soft voice of Elin. She stood in the doorway of his library, looking down at the floor. "What troubles you, iell nin?" he asked.

"Why are you sending me to Mirkwood with the delegation that is going to train under their healers? You are the best healer in Middle Earth. Why do I need to learn from anyone else?"

Elrond set his book down as he stood up and walked towards his daughter. He gently tipped her downturned chin up so that he could look at her face. He knew that something was truly bugging her if she was looking away from him. "There is more to this iell nin, isn't there?"

"I'm not sure…" she softly said with a bit of uncertainty in her voice. "I've never been away from home without family."

He leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead. "It is not for long and we all need new experiences in life. Besides your brothers and myself are traveling with you to Mirkwood. I have something to discuss with King Thranduil."

She nodded as she hugged him tightly before turning and leaving the library. "Remember that we leave first thing in the morning. Dress comfortably and pack light. It is a long journey," Elrond said before Elin left the room.

She stopped and acknowledged the comment before leaving him alone in his library to read for a bit longer. As she disappeared from sight, Elrond began to wonder if he was actually doing the right thing in sending Elin to Mirkwood to study.

Only time would tell.

* * *

"You cannot expect me to allow her to stay here and study in Mirkwood." Thranduil said, a bit shocked once Elrond and his delegation had arrived in Mirkwood a few weeks later.

It had been a long journey and thankfully an uneventful one. There had been very few run ins with orcs along the way and much to Elin's chagrin – only one run in with a huge spider – which had been promptly dealt with by her brothers who had been riding along side of her.

"She is as much a member of my household as my own sons and daughter are. Yet if that is what you wish, then none of your guard shall be allowed to train with Lord Glorfindel in the springtime."

Thranduil's mouth went rigid as he glared at Lord Elrond. While he knew that he own guards could stand on their own, a bit of training under the legendary Glorfindel would not hurt. "Fine, she can stay. But do not expect her to receive any special treatment just because she is human."

Elrond could not help but smile. "That is the last thing she would ever want."

* * *

While the elven lords were discussion the details of the arrangement to train certain delegations of elves different things while visiting the two kingdoms, a hunting party had been sent out to obtain wild game for the night's feast. The twins and Aragorn had joined the hunting party lead by King Thranduil's sons.

After a few hours, the hunting party had been successful in obtaining the wild game that would be served that night. As the party made its way back to the Great Halls of Mirkwood, the sons of Elrond and the Woodland Prince, Legolas, were some of the last to return. The groups were heading off to clean up for the feast that was to be held later that night, when something caught the keen eyes of the Prince as he turned to make his way towards his chambers – sitting on the edge of a balcony was an unfamiliar young woman with long wavy brown hair. She looked to be reading a book of some kind.

"Elrohir, who is that?" Legolas asked. "Did she come with you and your kin?"

"She is our sister, Elin."

"She is not an elf." Legolas responded, noticing her ears.

"No, she is the twin sister of Estel. They are both mortals."

Hearing her name, Elin looked down and smiled at them from her perch before turning her attention back to the book that she was reading. The prince couldn't help but keep his eyes transfixed on the beauty before him. He had seen and dealt with mortals in the past, but never had he gazed upon a one that was lovely as the one that sat in front of him.

As he walked past her, he could not help but study her features. From how she was sitting, it was difficult to tell how tall she was. Yet her grey eyes were her most striking feature. They were not too dark, nor were they too light – they almost seemed to shine like silver. He felt as if he could get lost in them forever.

The more that he watched and studied her; something began to dawn on Legolas. Could this of been the child who had presented him and his ada with flowers when they had arrived in Imladris all those years ago? At the time he had been compelled to keep the flower from the little girl. Had it been fate telling him that he would eventually meet her again? Could this in fact be whom he had been waiting for all his long, lonely years?

Perhaps.

But a mortal? He knew the stories of what happened to elves who pledged themselves to mortals – they would eventually fade from a broken heart once their loved one passed into the Halls of Mandos. Yet the more that he thought about her as he continued on his way to his quarters, the more he realized that he needed to talk to her.

What harm could come from talking? Besides it was not like he was actively seeking to find the match to his fëa – the one who would complete him. For a time, he had believed that it was Tauriel. Then the Battle of the Five Armies happened along with the serve injury to his closest friend. When he had witnessed her rushing to the aid of a dwarf, he knew that Tauriel was not his match.

Like he had thought before, perhaps this was all fate.

* * *

Legolas' keen eyes scanned the Great Hall for any sign of Elin a while later. He had quickly changed once he had reached his quarters and made himself look more princely than a member of the guard of Mirkwood. Even though he did not want to, he placed his circlet into his hair after he had taken down his warrior braids. His ada insisted that when delegations from other elven colonies are present, that he had to act more like a prince.

As he scanned the Great Hall, he noticed that it was crowded with elves from both Mirkwood and Imladris. Yet he could still not find the one that he was looking for. Sighing, he began to make his way towards the high table where his ada and Lord Elrond were seated. That was when he spotted her.

Sitting just to the left of Elrohir, he spotted Elin sitting down, looking down at her hands. To him it almost seemed that she was uncomfortable. Thankfully the seat to Elin's left was still empty.

A small smile spread across Legolas face. Quickly making his way towards her, he took a hold of the chair and leaned down to talk to Elin. "Is this seat taken, brennil nin?" he asked.

Elin looked up from staring at her hands. There was a bit of confusion in her silver-grey eyes for a moment, before she answered him. "No Prince Legolas," she gently said.

"Please, just call me Legolas," he said as he sat down. "And your name is Elin, is it not?"

She smiled at him as he sat down next to her. Briefly she caught the color of his eyes and felt herself drawn into the bright, blue orbs of the Woodland Prince. All along she had known there was a reason why she had to come to Mirkwood besides to learn from their healers.

Was this the reason why?

A question from Legolas quickly brought her out of her thoughts. "How was your journey?"

"Unique."

"Unique? How so?"

"I've never seen a forest that was infested with such evil and darkness nor have I ever met elves who live within caverns."

"We do so for our protection."

"Yet away from the light of the Eldar."

"I see your point. But we do have ways that we see the light of the Eldar."

"How so?"

Legolas smiled. "Perhaps I shall show you sometime."

"Perhaps," Elin said returning his smile.

All during the feast and the hours to follow afterwards, Elin and Legolas found themselves immersed in conversation. While many of the other elves – including her brothers – were enjoying some of the Elvenking's wine, Legolas had taken Elin on a small tour of Mirkwood as they continued to talk. Legolas had only wanted to find a quiet place where he could talk to Elin better. He found her to be very intriguing both with her gentle demeanor that was coming across as they talked as well as her beauty. While on the other hand, Elin could not help but be mesmerized by the Woodland Prince – from blue eyes to the way that his face curved to his flawless skin. He was gorgeous. She was certain that many ellith had lined up to try to win his heart.

So why was he talking to her? She was not an elf – it was very apparent. Yet she could not find a reason why to stop sharing stories with him.

Eventually the morning came too soon.

Neither of them had cared that they had talked the entire night away. "I did not mean to keep you up all night," Legolas said noticing the morning sun beginning to stream into Mirkwood's halls.

"It's fine. I can sleep another time," she said trying to hide a yawn.

Legolas could not help but smile. "Why don't you try to get a few hours of rest in before tonight's grand feast in celebration of your family. Yet I would be honored if you would allow me to escort you tonight," he suggested as he helped her up from their sitting position and led her towards the guest bedchambers that she was staying in. He wanted to make sure that she got some rest, even though he would love to spend more time with her.

"I would like that," she said returning his smile.

They continued to make small talk as they walked. "You really did not have to walk me back to my room," she said once they had reached their destination. It was still early in the morning and very few elves were up.

"I just wanted to make sure that you did not get lost."

"Thank you," she said as she leaned up and gently kissed his cheek before slipping into the room to sleep for a few hours.

Legolas stood there for a moment and couldn't move. A simple gesture from Elin had made him almost paralyzed with emotions that he never felt – his heart was racing, his head was spinning a bit but he felt like he could do anything!

Or that's what it at least felt like.

Was this what it felt like to fall in love?

* * *

Legolas traced the petals of the dried flower that he had kept for the last eight years. Every so often, the vision of the young woman and child would come to him in his dreams. He had never been able to make out the faces of either figure, but now he was wondering if the young woman was Elin.

Thinking of Elin made him smile. Yet he knew that his father would not allow him to pledge himself to just anyone – no Thranduil had to approve of any relationship that Legolas would have with an elleth.

Sighing, he wondered how his father would take it if he pursued a relationship with Elin.

All of these thoughts were way far out there. It had only been a day since he had actually started to pursue Elin so to speak. He could not wait to see where this would go. He had never been lucky when it came to matters of the heart – first Tauriel's feelings seemed to be directed other places then there had been the endless numbers of ellith that his father had him meet, trying to find him a suitable wife. None of them had suited him. Besides, he did not want to be forced into marriage. Both his father and Laurian had married for love, so why shouldn't he be able to do the same when the time was right?

* * *

Elin smiled as she slowly brushed her hair before slipping in the circlet that her ada had given her a few years ago. There had been a good reason for her coming to Mirkwood Hall. She had not been sure at first why she had needed to come, but now she was pretty sure the reason why fate had seen to it that she had come.

She had needed to meet Legolas Thranduilion. That was what fate had in store for her.

Just thinking of the way that his deep blue eyes had bore into hers, setting her heart aflutter. Of all the elleths at dinner the previous night, why had he chosen her – a human – to sit next to and talk with? Had he been drawn to her as well? She had asked herself this question several times since the Woodland Prince had sat down next to her the previous night.

Whatever the reason was, she hoped that she could make it last for as long as possible.

A soft knock on the door brought her out of her reverie. She stood to answer it, straightening her dress before she opened the door. She had settled on a light blue dress that she had brought with her from home for the feast that night. It had reminded her of Legolas' eyes.

Opening the door, she found Legolas waiting on the other side. He was dressed in a darkish blue-green tunic, that Elin thought only brought out his eyes more. She swore that she heard his breath hitch as she stepped out into the hallway and shut the door behind her. By then she was smiling gently up at him.

"Brennil nin," he said offering his hand out to her once he had taken in the beauty that stood before him. She could rival any elleth that he had ever met before.

No matter what happened between them, he would always remember this night. He would remember it because for the first time in the longest time, everything seemed to be perfect.

Elin took ahold of his hand as he let her down to the Great Hall and to the feast for the night.

* * *

Elrond sat back and observed the interaction between his daughter and the Woodland Prince during the feast later that evening. For this first time in a long time, she was smiling – a genuine smile. This was the Elin of old, coming back to life after so long of being locked away thanks in part to all the visions she would get. Could this meeting be what she had foreseen? Could this have been the reason that she wanted to come with them to Mirkwood?

He couldn't help but wonder.

Perhaps having her serving on the delegation to Mirkwood was the right thing.

* * *

_**AN:**__** Please let me know what you think so far! I promise that this story is not going to change the original 'Reflections' – its merely adding to it! I hope that answers your question, Guest 2000…**_

_**If you get a chance, check out SleepyHollow5's stories – 'Worlds Apart' and 'Ever After'…they are two of my favorites!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ever since the feast to honor her family, the only thing that Legolas could focus his mind on was Elin – from her smile to large silver-gray eyes to even the way that her hand felt against his own. That had been a few days ago and since then, he had not found the time to talk to Elin between his duties to the Woodland guard along with whatever menial tasks that his father had him do. Every so often, he would catch a glimpse of Elin in the halls or see her at mealtime. Yet he found that she managed to slip though his fingers each time he had tried to talk to her.

The one thing that Legolas was dreading was the day that Lord Elrond and his kin were going to depart Mirkwood to return to Imladris. Sure, some of the elves from the Mirkwood delegation were staying behind to train in the Mirkwood Halls of Healing before returning to Imladris before the snows arrived. The one thing that kept him going was the fact that he would be a part of the Mirkwood delegation that would travel to Imladris to train under Lord Glorfindel for several months. Hopefully he would be able to see Elin at that time and perhaps he would have the time to talk to her.

The night before the Imladris delegation was to depart, the twins of Lord Elrond managed to corner Legolas after the evening meal. Legolas had tried to catch up with Elin after the meal, yet she had disappeared from the Great Hall quickly after the meal was finished. At least during the meal, he had been able to look into her deep eyes and smiled at her – which much to his pleasure, she had returned his smile. He had not been able to sit next to her since her ada and brother, Estel, both sat in the chairs around her. So a smile would have to do.

"You must do something for us," Elrohir said in hushed whispers once they had taken Legolas away from those who were lingering in the Great Hall.

Confused, Legolas looked back and forth between the twin sons of Lord Elrond. "What would that be?" he asked.

"We worry about Elin. Please make sure that nothing happens to her while she is here with our delegation." Elladan said.

Had he heard correctly? Elin was staying in Mirkwood with the Imladris delegation. His heart began to pound against his chest. He was not going to have to say goodbye to her after all. "Do not worry," he said with a smile. "I promise to make sure that nothing harms her."

"She is extremely shy and ada has kept her sheltered for so long. We know he has his reasons and that he most likely is right for doing so." Elrohir added.

'_Perhaps that is why she has been avoiding me…' _ Legolas thought to himself. Whatever the reason was, he vowed to himself not to make Elin feel uncomfortable in any manner.

"We know that you will make sure that she is accepted." Elladan said as the twins turned and walked away, leaving a bewildered Legolas behind. What had they meant by making sure that she would be accepted?

While this was a fleeting thought, Legolas knew that he was going to have his work cut out for him if what her brothers said was true – Elin was extremely shy. Perhaps that had been the reason why she had seemed to avoid him. He had to admit that the ways of the heart were all but foreign to him, but if love was like any of the feelings he had been experiencing since Elin had arrived in Mirkwood, then he was done for.

* * *

"Remember, iell nin, it is only a short while until you return home." Elrond said as he and Elin walked through the halls of Mirkwood, shortly before he and her brothers were going to depart for Imladris.

Elin slowly nodded as she looked down at her feet as they continued to walk. She did not want her ada or brothers to leave her. Sure she would have other elves from Imladris to keep her company, but none of them understood her. None of them knew that she was constantly bombarded with dreams, visions and nightmares that wore on her fëa. Some would consider her gift of foresight a blessing, but she found it a curse that left her alone and isolated from so many…

…including someone that she truly wanted to get to know, but found herself keeping everything locked away. She was scared more than anything. Scared that if Legolas Thranduilion found out her burdens, then he might turn away from her. She did not know why she felt like this since she and the Woodland Prince had talked only the first two days after their arrival. Yet since then, Elin found herself pulling back into herself so to speak – refusing to talk unless spoken to. That was when Elrond knew that something was troubling his daughter.

"Elin," he said stopping their walk. She turned to look at him, wondering what was going on. "I know that your gift is troublesome to you at times and you take each vision or dream to heart. Yet there are times that all that must be set aside so that you can enjoy life. You cannot continue to keep yourself locked away from others."

He watched as she bit her lower lip as she tried to figure out her response. Instead of her saying something to him, she launched herself against his chest and hugged her ada tightly as warm tears began to slide down her face. Elrond allowed her to cry against his chest for a few minutes, as he held her close.

"I'm scared, Ada…" she whispered a few minutes later.

"Scared of what?" he asked down at her. The sound of her voice had been so tiny and timid, that it reminded Elrond of when Elin was younger and would have nightmares and cry about them in his library or in his quarters before she would fall asleep.

"Scared of letting anyone else in…"

Pressing a soft kiss against her head, Elrond could not help but smile. He knew exactly who she was talking about – Prince Legolas. "Listen to your heart over your mind. It whispers softly, so listen carefully."

Elin looked up at him as she wiped the remaining tears out of her eyes. A small smile formed on her face as she nodded in understanding. Her ada returned her smile as he hugged her tightly.

Now he was certain that having Elin serve as a part of the Mirkwood delegation was the right thing to do.

* * *

Legolas leaned against a pillar that was near the entrance to the Halls of Healing. He knew that Elin and the other Mirkwood elves had begun their training as soon as Lord Elrond and his sons had left. Hopefully he would be able to find a way to talk to her now instead of having to cater to his ada's requests – Laurian could do that – he was the crown prince of Mirkwood while Legolas was not.

Managing to avoid his adar's long time advisor, Enol, for most of the day, he had spent the better part of the afternoon waiting for Elin to emerge from the Halls of Healing. Legolas began to worry that she had yet managed to slip through his fingers once again. Taking a last look at the doorway, he turned to leave. This was foolishness. Why had he waited almost all day just to catch a glimpse of Elin and possibly speak to her?

Sighing, he knew the reason why. He was drawn to her. He had never felt like this about any of the ellith that his father had tried to set him up with. That was the only way that he could explain it.

Perhaps he would try to talk to her after the evening meal. He knew that Elin would most likely share her evening meal with those that were apart of the delegation, while he would have to eat with his family. So afterwards, he would just have to go to her guest quarters and see if she was there. Yes, that was what he would do. It was time to act on his feelings, instead of sitting by with nothing happening for him.

* * *

Elin sat at a desk in her guest quarters, sketching out a random picture on a loose piece of parchment that she had. She had not been focusing on what she had been drawing for she had too much on her mind. How was she going to allow herself to open up more to anyone? Sighing to herself, she looked down at her sketch. To her amazement, she had sketched the visually appealing face of the Woodland Realm prince. Setting her quill to the side, she crumpled up the sketch and threw it into the fire before capping her bottle of ink. She watched the as the flames from inside the small hearth destroyed her sketch.

She had not meant to draw the face of Legolas. So why had she?

That answer was harder to come by. Part of her wanted to get to know Legolas better and let him know her secrets and burdens, while the other part of her just wanted to keep everything locked away. Everything was confusing. And on top of everything, a new vision of the future had begun to disturb her nights. Yet this vision was not like the others she had appeared to her over time. The first time she had seen it, only Estel had appeared in it. He was surrounded by orcs on a large plain. There were other beings with him, yet they seemed to be lurking in the shadows. Then the night that she and Legolas had first talked until the wee morning hours, the vision came to her again, but with one difference. Now Legolas had joined her brother in her vision. Normally she could figure out what her visions were trying to tell her.

But not this one.

And that was what bothered her.

A soft knocking on her door brought Elin out of her thoughts. She stood up and moved towards the door, opening it a bit to peer out. Standing on the other side of the door was Legolas. Opening the door a bit more so that it did not seem like she was being rude, Elin smiled up at the Woodland Prince who was a bit taller than she was. "Good evening," she said still smiling.

"Good evening, brennil nin," he said returning her smile. "I was hoping that you would care to join me for a walk."

He held out his hand to her, hoping that she would accept. Taking a second, Elin looked down at Legolas' outstretched hand then back up at his face then back to his hand. Remembering her ada's advice from that morning about listening to her heart over her mind, Elin reached out and took ahold of Legolas' hand.

"A walk sounds wonderful," she said, shutting the door to her quarters behind her.

Deep inside her heart, she hoped that she was doing the right thing because of the little time that she had already spent with Legolas; it had felt right to her.

Without much being said between them as they had begun to walk, Elin wondered where Legolas was planning on taking her. Taking in the parts of Mirkwood Hall that she had never seen, she was beginning to get nervous.

"Where are we going?" she finally asked.

"I promised to show you how we see the light of the Eldar," he answered. "And that is what we are going to do."

A slight blush appeared on Elin's cheeks as they continued to walk through the halls of Mirkwood. She was shocked that he remembered what he had promised her that. Noticing her slight blush, Legolas could not help but smile. Perhaps acting on his feelings was the right thing to do.

After a few more minutes, Legolas led Elin out into the cool Mirkwood night. He had taken her through a narrow passage and out into the forest. "A secret passage?" she asked.

Legolas nodded. "When I was an elfling, Adar would not let me see the stars at times. I think it was because the stars reminded him of my nana. So Laurian and I found this passage. We would sneak out of Mirkwood to climb tress and gaze upon the stars."

Elin was impressed. She would not have ever thought that Legolas would disobey his father's wishes.

They continued for just a few more minutes into the dark forest. "Here we go," Legolas said stopping next to a large tree that looked to be easy enough for anyone to climb. Still Elin was not so sure.

"I don't think I can climb it," she hesitantly said, stepping a bit back from Legolas.

"Sure you can," he said taking a hold of her hand once again. "I will help you and make sure that nothing happens."

Slowly, but surely, Legolas and Elin climbed the large tree. Much to her surprise, Elin managed to not fall out of the tree – it's branches to large and sturdy enough for both her and Legolas to stand on. Eventually, Legolas helped her to the top of the tree. Pulling Elin close to him to help balance her stance, Legolas leaned close to her ear and whispered "look up."

Elin did as she was told and smiled as she took in the heavens above her. Legolas studied the face of the young woman that he held close to him. Every time that he had thought about her, looked at her or been able to spend time with her over the last few days, he had felt a stronger connection to her. it did not worry him, yet puzzled him instead.

How could another being have this much pull on his emotions? Whatever the reason may be, he had a strong urge to turn Elin towards him and capture her lips in a deep kiss. He had never wanted to kiss another elleth like he wanted to kiss Elin. Yet he withheld his emotions in check for the time being. He had promised Elrohir and Elladan that he would protect her and he knew that she was shy. Besides he knew very little about seeking out a relationship with the fairer kind, which meant he was already treading in dangerous waters.

'_Better to go slow than not go at all,_' Legolas thought to himself as Elin turned to look at him. She still wore a smile on her face.

"Thank you for bringing me here."

"My pleasure brennil nin," he said lifting her hand to his lips and placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

Yes, taking things slow was exactly what Legolas was going to do.

* * *

_**AN**__**: what did ya'll think? Please let me know….think of it as a Christmas present – or if you don't celebrate Christmas, think of it as a birthday present! It doesn't take that long to write a review!**_

_**If you get a chance, check out SleepyHollow5's stories –they are some of my favorites!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Over the next few months, time seemed to be fleeting for both Legolas and Elin. During the daytime, they both did whatever they needed to around Mirkwood – Legolas would work the Woodland guard, while Elin was leaning new techniques to improve her healing skills while in the Halls of Healing. Yet their nights were a different story. Many times, Legolas would not eat evening meals with his family – choosing to instead eat with Elin and some of the elves from Imladris. After the meals, Legolas and Elin would often walk through Mirkwood, either discussing how their day has gone or sharing small stories about their lives.

Legolas always looked forward to his evenings with Elin. Each time he spent anytime with her, his feelings towards her grew. He was beginning to find more things about her that he loved each time he saw her – from her eyes to her smile to the way she would bite her lower lip when she is thinking about something. More often then not, Legolas had to restrain himself from wanting to pull her close to him and lay out his feelings for her.

Yet there was something that was holding him back from telling her his feelings. No it was not the fact that Elin was still a bit shy and timid around him. He found that endearing. What was holding him back from laying his heart out in the open for Elin was his adar's reaction. What would King Thranduil do when he learned that his own son was pining for the affections of a mortal? This was only another reason why Legolas kept all of his feelings for Elin bottled up for the time being.

Legolas was not the only one who was holding back his deep feelings – Elin was doing the same thing, except her reason why was not fear for what her ada or even King Thranduil would do. No, Elin was holding back her feelings because of her vision of loosing both her brother and Legolas in a battle of some kind. Even after a few weeks of this same vision occurring night after night, she still had yet to figure out what it meant. She knew that this was not what her ada would want her do. He always told her that the future was fluid – always changing. Perhaps it was time for Elin to start living for the now, instead of running from her future. Ever since that night star gazing, she had felt more drawn to the prince. Something deep inside of her felt that she needed to spend all the time in Middle Earth with him. Her days always seemed brighter whenever she was with Legolas.

And often times that left her wondering – was this what love felt like?

Among the elves in Mirkwood, there were a few who had taken notice of Legolas' newfound relationship with the adopted daughter of Lord Elrond. While most Mirkwood elves did not care what their prince did, there were a few who did. Tauriel knew from the first night that she saw Legolas' eyes gleam as he talked with Elin, that all the feelings that the prince had harbored for her were gone. Ever since the Battle of the Five Armies a little less than 10 years ago, she knew that all the affections that Legolas might had shown to hers were slowly fading away. She had always known that she did not stand a chance at winning the prince's heart, but she was weary about King Thranduil forcing Legolas into a loveless bond. Secretly she always assessed each elleth that the King forced onto his son at the various feasts and balls. She could only wonder how the king would take this new relationship of his son's, because if she could tell that Legolas was smitten by Elin, then most certainly the king would be able to.

One evening, King Thranduil watched as youngest son led Elin from evening meal back towards one of the many places were they would engage in conversation for hours. Needless to say, he was not impressed with the entire situation. How could his own elfling show signs of falling for a mortal? Thankfully it was not a dwarf maiden, but still a mortal could be just as bad. True, Elin was a Dúnedain, which meant she would live longer than a normal mortal would. Yet the end result was the same – death for Elin meant that Thranduil would loose a son to a broken heart. This was not going to be allowed. It was about time that Legolas started acting more like the prince he was instead of a normal elf.

It was time to take matters into his own hands.

The next morning, Thranduil put his plan into motion. "Enol," the king said looking at his long time friend and advisor. "I believe that it is time that we had a Grand Ball. There has not been one for several centuries and it is about time for another."

"A Grand Ball, my liege?" Enol asked a bit befuddled. He knew that the king despised lavish parties since it seemed to cause his wine supply amounts to dwindle.

"Yes. Make sure that every single elleth is invited from both Mirkwood and the Imladris delegation. It is time that my son found his match in life."

Knowing that Prince Legolas was actively pursuing a relationship with Lord Elrond's daughter, Enol felt that it was his place to point this out to the king. "I do not…" he started to say, but was quickly cut off by the king.

"I did not ask for your opinion." Thranduil said turning and glaring at Enol. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes sire," Enol said turning and leaving the King's study to go and prepare for the Grand Ball.

* * *

Over the course of the following days, Enol made several preparations for the upcoming Grand Ball. He did realize how set that the King was to having his youngest son find an elf maiden to bind to. Yet it seemed that the King had become blind to all matters of the heart. Elves, even princes, we supposed to marry for love – not because their adar's believe that it was time to marry. He knew that the King longed for his beloved, yet he also knew that the King would not journey to the Undying Lands until he knew that Mirkwood would be taken care of.

Despite all of this, Enol was going to make sure the Elin was invited to the Grand Ball. Perhaps then he could talk some sense into the King. He knew that there was a large chance that it would not work; yet it never hurt to try. Legolas deserved to be happy just like his adar had been and just like his brother was.

Maybe witnessing Legolas' happiness was a way to do that.

* * *

The day of the Grand Ball finally arrived. The entire colony was buzzing with anticipation since there had not been a Grand Ball in several centuries and the last time there was one, the Crown Prince had found the elf maiden that would steal his heart. Many of the ellith were trying to find their best gowns to wear, hoping to catch the eye of Prince Legolas. Even the ellith that had traveled from Imladris were getting in the mood as well.

Everyone seemed to be happy in the days leading up to the Grand Ball.

Everyone except Elin.

It had been several days since she and Legolas had spent any time together. It always seemed that after evening meals, Legolas would have to attend to some thing that his father requested that he do to help prepare for the Grand Ball. At least that was what he told her.

Or was he lying to her about having to do things for his father? Maybe it was a nice way of telling her that he was no longer interested in her.

Sighing to herself, she knew that she had to at least attend the Grand Ball, so that it did not seem that she was being rude towards her hosts.

Making sure that her hunter green dress was perfect, she took a deep breath before leaving her quarters. She was only going to stay for a few minutes – that was all. Just enough time to see Legolas and to find out if her heart was wrong in ever trusting him in the first place.

* * *

Scanning the expanse of the Great Hall, Legolas stood near his brother and his wife, Talia. He felt horrible. The last few days had been a nightmare thanks to his adar taking up all his free time with menial tasks. He had not even had a chance to make sure that Elin was going to attend the ball. He had every intention on telling her how he felt about her that night. And it was thanks to his brother that Legolas had come to the conclusion that he had. A few days prior to the Grand Ball, Laurian had noticed that his younger brother had gone from being happy as a lark to looking sullen. He confronted Legolas about what was troubling him and that was when Laurian learned that Legolas was smitten with Elin.

"I've watched you the last few weeks, Legolas. You have become a very different elf when this Elin has been around you. I'm certain that she is your match," Laurian had reassured him during their conversation a few nights ago. "Adar married for love. As did I. You are not inheriting the throne. He might be upset at first, but anyone can see that you truly love this human. Elves have married humans before. And you should be with whom you please. There is no reason that you should not pursue a relationship with her."

Yet Legolas was still worried. Would Elin accept him? Would his adar accept his decision? Would the other elves in Mirkwood accept his decision?

Even though he worried, Legolas knew that this was the right decision for him. Then he finally saw Elin enter the Great Hall. His breath hitched slightly as he saw her in her hunter green dress. He had never seen that color on her before, yet he thought that it looked gorgeous on her. As he took a step towards Elin, a hand caught his lower arm. Legolas looked up to see his adar moving to stand next to him. Behind his adar was an elleth with a bight blush spread across her cheeks.

"Ion nin, this is Melda. She is the daughter of the merchant, Glandur." Thranduil said introducing his son to the elleth.

That was when it dawned on Legolas. The entire purpose of the Grand Ball was to help him find an elleth to marry. He knew better than to cause a scene with his adar in front of all of Mirkwood. So for now, he would just accept the fact that he would not be able to dance with the one his heart was calling out for.

"Brennil nin," Legolas said offering his hand to Melda. "Would you care to dance?"

Melda graciously accepted as Legolas escorted her to where the other elves had begun to dance to the music.

Thranduil watched as his son danced with the elleth. Hopefully his plan would be successful and Legolas would forget about the mortal.

"Just because you present beautiful ellith for Legolas to dance with, do not think that this plan of yours will work," Laurian whispered to his adar.

Thranduil flashed a menacing glare towards his eldest son. "I do not understand what you mean."

"Oh I think you do," Laurian said as he led Talia out onto the dance floor.

* * *

While most of the elves that were attending the Grand Ball were enjoying the festivities, there were some who were not.

Tauriel watched as her friend danced with another elleth. She could tell by the way that Legolas was holding his shoulders up; that he was uncomfortable with what his father was making him do. She knew that Legolas wanted to dance with someone else since she had seen him look around the Great Hall while he was dancing.

He was looking for Elin.

Yet where was she? Even Tauriel had not seen her that night.

Pushing her way through those who were enjoying themselves, Tauriel began to look for Elin. Maybe if she pulled Elin closer to the dance floor, then Legolas would see her and ask her to dance. It was the least she could do for her friend. She could tell that Legolas was miserable.

After a little while of looking, Tauriel found Elin standing alone in a darkened corner. The young woman had her back turned to the elf. The closer that Tauriel got to Elin, she could hear soft sniffles coming from her.

"Elin?" Tauriel gently asked, approaching her.

Hearing someone say her name, Elin turned to look at Tauriel with confusion splashed across her face. Seeing her puffy eyes, Tauriel knew that she had been crying.

"Is everything alright?" the Captain of the Woodland Guard asked moving closer to her. She knew that Elin had no idea who she was, but that did not stop Tauriel. She figured that she needed to make sure that nothing happened to her since Legolas could not be with her at the moment.

Elin slowly nodded as she tried to take a step away from the corner, but instead she stumbled slightly. Grabbing for the wall, Elin steadied herself. She had no idea who this elleth was and all she wanted to do was go back to her quarters.

"How many glasses of wine have you had?" Tauriel asked moving next to her.

"I lost count," Elin admitted, looking down at the floor. "It's not like it matters anyways. I do not even know why I came here in the first place if my heart was going to be shattered anyways."

That was the problem. Elin was believing that Legolas was willing dancing with whatever elleth that his adar introduced to him to. And to make matters worse, Elin was drunk from Dorwinion wine – it was obviously from how Elin was stumbling as she walked and not caring what feelings she told to anyone. Without saying another word, Tauriel wrapped her arm around Elin's midsection and helped her stand straight up.

"How about I help you back to your quarters. I think that sleeping on your troubles will make them disappear," she said helping Elin walk.

"That would be nice."

* * *

Finally Legolas managed to get away from his adar's parade of dance partners. The one being that he had not danced with all evening was nowhere to be found. He had seen Elin once towards the beginning to the evening, yet since then he had not been able to see her again. He admitted to himself that he had not been able to escape his adar's clutches for quite some time, even so – it was not that late into the evening.

Scanning the crowd, he could not find her in the hunter green dress that she had been wearing. Signing in disbelief, he turned and made his way towards some of the member of the woodland guard. Tauriel was over there. Perhaps she would have seen where Elin had gone. While he had not confided in Tauriel about his feelings for Elin, he was certain that she probably knew that something was building between the two of them – she always had been observant, more observant that he ever was.

Before he could even ask her anything, Tauriel lay into the prince. "You have a lot of nerve," she hissed under her breath.

Legolas raised an eyebrow to her in confusion. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"That poor girl is heartbroken!" she continued. "If you were going to spend the entire night dancing with other ellith, looking uncomfortable, then you should have at least made it a point to let her know that it was her that you wanted to dance with all along!"

That was when it dawned on him what she was talking about – Elin.

"Where is she?" he asked, pulling her off to the side.

"Back in her quarters."

Legolas turned to head towards Elin's quarters. He had to make this right. Whatever Elin had seen him do that night was a farce. The only one he had wanted to dance with all night long as her. Before he could get too far, Tauriel caught his arm and held him back.

"Leave her be, mellon nin. She is very upset and I believe that the sight of you will only upset her more. If you truly care for her, like I believe you do, then do this for her."

Knowing that Tauriel would not lead him astray, Legolas nodded in agreement. Instead he turned and left for his own quarters. He was through with his adar's schemes for the night. Thanks to them, the one that Legolas had hoped to build a future with was heartbroken. Hopefully, given enough time, he could reforge the bonds that had slowly been forming between them. He was not sure what it was going to take, but he would do it.

* * *

Laurian was furious. His father had no right to force a marriage upon Legolas. Elves married for love not for convenience. It had always been that way. Yes, he could understand that there was going to be hesitation on his adar's part because Elin was mortal and therefore when she passed away, Legolas would soon follow. But this was not his decision – it was Legolas' choice!

"You are loosing him with your stubborn ways!" Laurian argued as he confronted Thranduil late that night after the Grand Ball. He had held his tongue in check for long enough. If he was going to be king someday, he better start acting like one – even if that meant standing up to his own adar. "He has just started to come back out of his shell after so many centuries! And now you are going to isolate him once again!"

"Do not lecture me on how to raise my own son until you've have one of your own!"

"When he's left the kingdom to be with her and then fades away to nothing after she dies it will be because of you! Why are you forcing a loveless marriage upon your own son?"

"I do not have to explain myself to you."

"Then obviously you have not spent enough time around Legolas when he has been around Elin! They both have this gleam in their eyes; yet keep their emotions and feelings locked away. I am certain that it has something to do with having to face the wrath of a certain King."

"Get out." Thranduil sneered.

Glaring one last time at his adar, Laurian quickly turned and left his adar's chambers, knowing that this was far from over. He refused to allow his father to win. Even if it meant that his brother had to leave Mirkwood to be with the one he loved.

* * *

Lying in bed, Legolas stared up at the ceiling of his chambers. His mind was so occupied that he could not find sleep. Ever since he had learned that Elin was heartbroken by the events that had taken place at the Grand Ball, all he had wanted to do was go and comfort her, letting her know that it was a façade for his adar and that she was the one he wanted to be with.

But he could not.

Tauriel had warned him that Elin was too upset and that if he suddenly showed up and tried to talk to her, it might upset her even more. She suggested just letting things calm down a bit before approaching her again. As easy as that sounded, Legolas found that his heart could not take it – knowing that Elin was hurt because of his actions.

No, not his actions.

His adar's actions. Laurian was right, there was no reason that he should not pursue a relationship with Elin. Mirkwood already had an heir to the throne and as soon as Laurian and Talia had elflings, there would be more.

This was not the only issue that was bugging Legolas. The other was of a vision that Legolas had kept having since the night that he had received the flower so long ago in Imladris – the vision of the young woman holding a child before being engulfed in flames. At the time he had never seen the face of the young woman who was in his vision.

But recently that all changed. Now the face in his vision was of Elin.

While most elves had the gift of foresight to an extent, having reoccurring visions was something completely different. And this worried Legolas. Not because he knew that he and Elin were destined to be together, but because something might happen to her in the future.

And that was what worried him.

Yet the more he thought about it, the decision he finally came to was that a future without Elin by his side was not a future that he wanted to have any part of. He only needed to figure out how to make both his adar and Elin see that.

* * *

Early the next morning, Thranduil was thrilled that Legolas had appeared in his chambers. He hoped that his son had decided on which ellith from the night before was suited enough to be his wife. Yet he was not going to look to eager to know, but still he was not going to hide his thoughts from his youngest son.

"Have you decided on an elleth that you would like to court?" Thranduil asked as he sat down at his desk, while Legolas stood before him.

"Yes I have adar," Legolas said standing tall. He knew that it was now or never – he had to stand his ground.

"Then who is the lucky elleth?"

"She is not an elf. It is the adopted daughter of Lord Elrond that I wish to pursue a relationship with."

"Absolutely not! You are a prince of Mirkwood. Therefore you are to marry an elf." Thranduil said standing up so that he towered over his youngest son.

"Why not adar?" Legolas said raising his voice in anger. "Why should I not be allowed to marry the one I feel connected to?"

"How will the rest of the kingdom see your relationship? She will wither and fade away, while you will stay young and vibrant!"

"I already understand this!"

"I think you do not!"

"If you attempt to condemn me to a loveless union like you did centuries ago, then I will leave these halls. You can either accept my decision about who I want to court and hopefully pledge myself to or Mirkwood will loose a prince before its time." Legolas said moving closer to his father. His words had hung with malice and intent on them. Thranduil knew that Legolas had inherited his temper and determination. And perhaps given long enough, Legolas would relent on his choice seeing as it was ill fated. "Is this what you truly wish for, ion nin?"

"Yes adar."

"Even if it is against my wishes?"

Legolas slowly shook his head yes, fearful of his adar's response. Thranduil took notice of this before sighing.

"If courting this mortal is what you think is best for you, then so be it. I only hope that you realize how others will see you." Thranduil said dismissing his son from his study.

"I do adar." Legolas said leaving with a smile.

* * *

Legolas paced back and forth near the entrance to the Halls of Healing. He was half tempted to enter and find Elin, just so he could tell her what he felt and how it threatened to consume him. But instead he waited. He remembered the promise that he made to her brothers – not to let anything happen to her. And he was going to live up to that.

He was not going to let her have a broken heart.

Slowly the elves of Imladris began to trickle out of the Halls of Healing in late afternoon. Yet Elin was not among them. Not wanting too many to know what he was doing, Legolas moved into the shadows and watched as more ellith and ellyn began to emerge.

"She never came today," Legolas heard an elleth say to her friend as they left the Halls of Healing. He recognized the face of the elleth as one of the many that he had been forced to dance with the previous night. "I would not be surprised if she never showed her face until Lord Elrond returns to escort us home. I have never understood why he took in those ungrateful humans."

Once the ellith had passed by, Legolas emerged from the shadows and glared at them as they strode away. How could they talk so ugly about someone else when they were not present to defend themselves? Let alone someone that their Lord was taking care of. He had wondered why Lord Elrond had taken in Elin and Estel to raise as his own, but he figured there was a good reason why. So he never questioned it.

He wondered if Elin even knew the reason why?

Oh well.

This was not what his purpose was at the moment. His purpose was to find Elin and tell her about his feelings.

At the moment, that did not seem to be in the cards for him. Perhaps he would see Elin at evening meal.

* * *

Day after day, Legolas tried to catch Elin either going or leaving the Halls of Healing or during meals. He had never heard any other ellith talk negatively about her like what had happened during that first afternoon, yet he never saw her.

Several times, Legolas would wander the halls of Mirkwood aimlessly once his tasks for the day were complete. Several times he had come close to Elin's quarters where he had felt himself drawn to go and knock on her door just to see if she was there. Yet in the end he found that he could not.

A little over a week after the Grand Ball, Legolas sat in his quarters cleaning his weapons while thinking about what he could do to make amends to Elin. He had caught glances of her walking the halls several times, yet by the time that he had tried to catch up with her, she was no where to be found. He had no idea how to go about any of this. Matters of the heart confused him and that was why he had stayed away from them for so long.

He knew that he needed to act quickly and make his feelings known to Elin since the Imladris delegation was due to depart in a few short days once Lord Elrond had arrived. He did not even know who from the Mirkwood guard would be traveling to Imladris to train under Lord Glorfindel. Secretly, he hoped that his father would allow him to accompany the Imladris elves and train in the hidden valley. In all honesty, he doubt that his father would allow such a thing to happen. So how was he ever to see Elin again?

While he was running these thoughts through his head, Legolas was not paying attention to what he was doing. In a split second, one of his dual blades cleanly sliced through the palm of his hand. Grabbing whatever he could to try and quell the bleeding, Legolas found that he could not. Slowly pulling the piece of cloth that he had pressed against the wound, he could tell that it was deep.

There was no way that he would be able to take care of this on his own.

Pushing back the embarrassment that was rising, Legolas quickly made his way to the Halls of Healing. Hopefully there would not be too many questions asked.

Thankfully the Halls were not that busy and he was placed into one of the healing rooms where he waited for a healer to attend to his bleeding hand. Within mere minutes of his arrival, a healer walked into his room caring bandages along with a tray full of other items.

Legolas' breath hitched as he gazed upon the healer who had entered the room.

It was Elin.

Looking up at him, Legolas saw that her eyes had lost their bright silver color and instead had been replaced with a dullish gray color. Slowly he could feel sadness overtaking him. Was Elin still heartbroken?

As she moved closer to him to inspect his hand, the only thing that Legolas wanted to do was brush the loose strand of hair that had fallen across her face, back behind her ear then pull her close to him while he spilled his heart out to her. Yet he found that he could not.

Instead he watched as Elin cleaned his wound, applying some sort of liquid to it that burned a bit causing Legolas to hiss. When he hissed in pain, he swore that he saw a small smirk spread across Elin's face. After that she quickly wrapped his hand with a dressing.

"You will have to have the dressing changed daily until the wound has fully healed. It was a clean cut, so I doubt that it will take many days to heal," she said without looking at him as she began to clean up from treating him. She began to leave the room, yet Legolas' voice stopped her.

"Wait Elin…"

She sighed and turned around to look at him. She said nothing, while she waited for him to say what he needed to.

"I know that you are leaving soon and I would like for nothing else but to enjoy a walk with you tonight."

"I do not know, Legolas…" she said, trying to leave once again. But Legolas was quicker than she was.

"Please? Just one last time?" he asked, quickly moving in front of her to prevent her from fleeing him.

"Alright. One last time."

Legolas smiled as he placed a hand against her check before brushing the hair out of her face. "I will see you tonight then," he said as he left the healing room.

As he walked away, Elin could not help but blush. She knew that her heart belonged to the Woodland prince, yet she also knew that they could never be.

* * *

Just as he promised, Legolas met Elin at her quarters later that night. As normal, he greeted her and she simply smiled. They walked in silence through the halls of Mirkwood until Legolas had led them to one of the remote corners, where they had often come to sit and talk over the last few months. As the moved to sit down, Elin noticed that Legolas was extremely silent – too silent.

"Does something ail you?" she asked.

Legolas turned to look at her with a smile on his face. "No, I am just savoring these final days that you are here in Mirkwood for I will miss you when you return home."

Elin blushed and turned her face away, trying to hide the deepening red that was flooding her cheeks. She too would miss Legolas.

Without hesitation, he placed his hand against the side of her face and turned it back towards him. He gently began to stroke her cheek as he began to lay his heart out there for Elin.

"I used to not believe that I would ever find who I was supposed to be with in life. So instead I focused on duty towards my father and my people. Then you appeared like a bright sunrise and suddenly I felt that everything was different – almost brighter. It pained me that at the Grand Ball, I could not spend the entire night dancing with only you. I did not care for a single one of the ellith that my father had me dance with. You were the only one that I had eyes for. Ever since then, I have felt that I cannot breathe unless I see you. It pained me to be parted from your presence for a short while and the last few days have been horrific. I know exactly what I want in life now and whom I want in it. I would love for nothing more than a chance to prove just how much I need you in my life, Elin. Will you allow me that chance?"

Tears weld up in Elin's eyes as she listened to Legolas spill his heart out to her. As he went to brush the few tears that fell away from her eyes, all she wanted to do was collapse into his arms and say yes to his request. But she knew that she could not condemn him to a short time with her. What she told him next cut both of them to the core and tore at their hearts.

"No."

* * *

_**AN:**__** So there you go! This is the longest chapter that I have written in a good long while! I hope that you enjoyed it! Next chapter will focus more on Elin and her feelings. **_

_**Now today is my birthday! And I would love for nothing more than lots of reviews about what you thought about this chapter or even the story as a whole! Please?**_

_**If you get a chance, check out SleepyHollow5's stories –they are some of my favorites!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Legolas was numb. He did not know how to think or to feel. It felt as if his heart had been ripped from his chest and stomped on. It had been several days since he had spoken to Elin…

And he was still in denial about it all.

He could not believe that Elin had said no.

He had spilled his heart out to her and she was even crying. Yet in the end, she had still told him no. The question that he had was why? Why had she told him no? It seemed obvious to him that she had been moved by his words and actions that night, so why was the end result not what he had wanted it to be? Why was the one who he was sure that he was meant to be with, denying him the chance to prove it?

There was not much time left before she and the delegation from Imladris were to leave Mirkwood and return home. Lord Elrond and his twin sons had arrived late previous night after the evening meal and were due to leave the next. The only good thing was that he and ten other members of the Woodland Guard were going to be traveling to Imladris to train with Lord Glorfindel for several months. Sure that gave him more time to figure out why Elin had refused his advances, it still did not make up for the fact that without Elin in his life, what reason was there to even live an immortal life?

During the first full day that her brothers and ada were in Mirkwood, Legolas had spotted Elin as she walked through the halls with her brothers and she actually was wearing a smile on her face. That was a relief to Legolas. He was worried that she would never smile again and he loved her smile. He also wondered if she was going to show up at the evening meal. She normally had not shared any meals with the royal family during her stay in Mirkwood, yet this was a different occasion since her brothers and ada were there as well. Legolas was thrilled that Elin actually showed up. He was worried that she might not because of him. While he had not sat next to her like he wanted to, he had managed to catch her eye once and smile at her. She blushed then quickly looked away as she sat in between Elrohir and her ada. Perhaps there was hope yet.

And perhaps Elrohir and Elladan could help shine a light on the subject of their sister for him.

"We figured that Elin would have said yes," Elrohir said, when Legolas had approached them on the subject of Elin.

"But remember, Elrohir, that she has always been trying to prove herself to someone." Elladan reminded his brother, who nodded in agreement.

Legolas looked at the twins in puzzlement. "What has she always been trying to prove?" he questioned.

"That she is not weak." Elladan answered.

"But she is not!" Legolas answered, shocked to hear the words coming from Elladan.

"We know that, Ada knows that, Estel knows that, yet Elin does not. When she was younger, she could not keep up with Estel and the other elflings when playing games in the courtyards. She was often sick with fevers. Ada was even worried for a time that she would not make it to her coming of age celebration, which is now only two years away. Yet as she has grown older, things have changed…"

Legolas noticed that Elrohir trailed off at the end of his explanation. "What things have changed?" he questioned, with his curiosity now peaked.

The twins went silent as they debated internally about telling Legolas what they were withholding from him or not. "It is Elin's story to tell. Not ours." Elladan finally said.

Legolas sighed in defeat. He was never going to find out why she had told him no. He was determined to make this right with her.

"Just do not give up on her," Elrohir said. "She will eventually come around when she sees that she does not have to prove anything to you."

Silently, Legolas hoped that the twins were right. Elin had nothing to prove to him. It was him who had everything to prove to her. Thankfully he would have time to do so during his visit to Imladris.

* * *

"Something troubles you iell nin," Elrond said, cutting off Elin as she was telling him about what she had learning during her time in the Mirkwood Halls of Healing. After their evening meal, Elrond promised that he would make time for his daughter since he had been in meetings almost all day with King Thranduil and his advisors. He had been listening to her go on and on about practically the same thing. And Elrond was anything but a fool – he knew when his daughter was trying to avoid something. He had already raised three elflings for thousands of years, so one Dúnedain child was no match for his wits – even one with the gifts that Elin possessed.

He had a pretty good idea about what was troubling Elin and that it involved a fair-haired prince of Mirkwood. Elrond had seen Legolas glancing several times towards Elin at dinner, every time with a hopeful smile across his face. Most of the time, out of the corner of his eye, Elrond had noticed that Elin had not returned the prince's affections. He wondered what had happened between his daughter and the prince. Before he had left Elin and the delegation several months ago, he knew that Elin was worried about opening her heart to anyone. Yet what had transpired during the course of her time in Mirkwood?

Elin stopped talking about what she had learned and looked down at the floor as they kept walking. "I tried opening my heart ada and listening to it more, I really did. And it felt so wonderful and overwhelming! I also knew that Legolas felt that same way towards me. I could tell by his actions during our nightly walks," she softly said.

Seeing that this was going to get emotional, Elrond turned their walking direction back towards his chambers. He figured that Elin would like some privacy while they talked. Once they had entered his quarters, Elin moved to sit on the edge of the bed, while Elrond pulled up a chair next to her. "What else happened?" Elrond asked, gently probing Elin so that he could get a feel for what had all happened.

"King Thranduil threw a Grand Ball in an attempt to find Legolas a suitable bride. I had hoped that we would be able to dance together yet that did not happen. The entire time Legolas was made to dance with all the single ellith…" Elin said continuing her story as she looked down at the bed below her.

He voice trailed off.

Elrond reached out and gently tilt her chin up as he watched a single tear slip down his daughter's cheek.

"Did he ever explain why he did not dance with you?"

Elin shook her head yes as more tears fell. "But that didn't stop others from talking about me behind my back before he was able to explain."

"Mirkwood elves?"

This time she shook her head no. "It was Hantaliel," she whispered.

Elrond sighed as he wiped away Elin's tears. Hantaliel was one of the elves that resided in his own house. She had originally come from Lórien at his in-laws request due to not getting along with others and Elrond had warned her that none of that would be tolerated in his house. That had been centuries ago. So why now? He would just have to make sure to watch her when they returned to Imladris.

"So Legolas explained why he had not danced with you," Elrond recounted, trying to get back to the matter at hand. "And I'm sure that it was a good explanation."

"It was," Elin flatly responded, adverting her eyes from her ada once again.

"Then why the sadness?"

"I do not want to be his death sentence, ada!" she wailed, suddenly bursting out into tears. Elrond stood up from his chair and moved to the bed, where he gathered his daughter into his arms and rocked her like he did when she had been younger and a nightmare had haunted her dreams.

"You know what he wants. Yet what do you want?" he asked.

"I want Legolas to marry a beautiful elleth, have a large family, live a long and happy life then leave these shores when the time comes." Elin said sniffling.

Elrond wiped the fresh tears from his daughter's cheeks then kissed her forehead. While Elin may have the gift for foresight, Elrond did as well and he had a much better grasp on how to manage his abilities. Ever since leaving Elin in Mirkwood, Elrond had seen nothing in her future besides her and Prince Legolas together. He was certain that they were meant to be together much like Tuor and Idril had been during the First Age. He also knew that Elin truly did not want Legolas to marry another. She only wanted that so that he did not fade of a broken heart when she passed away. Yet the future was never set in stone.

"Remember iell nin, the future is fluid – its always changing. Always in motion. Besides we cannot help whom we fall in love with. The greatest call that anyone can ever feel is the pull towards another. And just because you think that elves and mortals do not belong together, does not mean that the Valar feel that way."

Elin took a deep breath and slowly nodded. She truly hoped that her ada was right.

* * *

Rest did not come easy that night for many in the Halls of Mirkwood.

Legolas could not find sleep thanks to the visions he kept having of Elin holding a small elfling close to her that looked exactly like he did. He could not figure out if this was an evil taunt from his broken heart or truly a vision of the future. Which ever it was, it only made him more determined to prove to Elin that they did belong together. He knew that they did. Each day that he was not able to spend any time with her wore on him.

And deep down, he was certain that he would not survive another rejection from her. Without her in his life, he did not know what he would do. Perhaps he would sail to the Undying Lands to join his mother.

In another part of Mirkwood, Elin tossed and turned in her own bed, unable to find sleep as well. She had even drank a cup of calming tea before bed at her ada's suggestion. Yet nothing was helping. The conversation with her ada kept replaying itself over and over again in her head. She knew that her ada was correct about the future – it was never set in stone. Yet it almost seemed that he knew something that he was holding back from her.

'_Besides we cannot help whom we fall in love with…'_ he had told her as well.

Had the Valar meant for her to fall in love with Legolas? Was it her fate to doom him to a shorten life after he had been made to watch her grow old and die?

She only wished that she knew of another way that they could be together. She would give anything in Arda to be able to be the one that Legolas bound himself to.

* * *

Bright and early the next morning, the Imladris delegation prepared to leave Mirkwood with roughly ten members of the Woodland guard that would train for several months with Glorfindel. Elin sat upon the back of her beloved horse, Argo with Elladan next to her upon his horse as she looked at the members of the Woodland guard who would be traveling with them. She noticed that Feren, one of Legolas' friends in the guard was going with them and that was the only Mirkwood elf that she had recognized. She had even hoped that the she-elf Tauriel would travel with them since she was a captain. There had been several times since the Grand Ball that Elin and Tauriel had talked. Elin had found the she-elf interesting and was glad to call her a friend, since she did not have many of those.

Yet a larger part of her had hoped that Legolas would be traveling with them. But she knew that her wish was probably in folly since he was a prince and there was very little chance that his adar would let him leave the Halls of Mirkwood for so long.

"All set?" Elrond asked, maneuvering his horse next to his daughter as she looked up at him. She quickly turned to look back at the Halls of Mirkwood that were framed against the shade of the trees of the forest. She sighed, wishing that she had made time to say goodbye to Legolas. He at least deserved that much from her.

She nodded as she turned back to look at her ada. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed something. Another figure on horseback moved along side Elrohir. A small smile spread across her face as the figure came into view.

It was Legolas.

She felt her heart pound against her rib cage as happiness swelled throughout her body. Was this the calling that her ada had been talking about the night before? She had felt this before when Legolas had been close to her, but never with this intensity. Yet seeing the way that Legolas' eyes held no sparkle in them any longer worried her. Was he already fading because of her actions?

Surely not.

He looked up at her and a small smile crossed his face as he returned her. That was when she knew it – she had been wrong all along.

Perhaps she was meant to be with Legolas and together they would find a way to spend their years in happiness.

Now she just needed to prove it to him.

* * *

_**AN:**__** I know that this is the tip of the iceberg when it comes to Elin's feelings…there will be more! I promise! So just hang on for next chapter with the return trip to Imladris and all that comes with it! **_

_**Also if you get a chance, check out SleepyHollow5's stories –they are some of my favorites!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

During their journey through Mirkwood Forest, Elin rode alongside Elladan with Elrohir and Legolas in front of them. Behind them rode the other members of the Woodland Guard and Imladris delegation. Essentially Elrond wanted Elin to be surrounded for her protection as they rode. Elin had never understood why her ada was like this about things when it came to her and sometimes Estel, but she never questioned them. She figured that her ada always had a good reason as to why he always did everything.

As they continued their journey, Elin could hear the conversation that Elrohir and Legolas were engaged in about Mirkwood – from how it had changed to some of the dangers that the Woodland Guard had faced.

"But with all this darkness and evil, is there not any beauty left in the forest?" Elin asked edging Argo a bit forward so that she could butt into their conversation.

"There are places of beauty deep in the forest. You just have to know where to find them."

Moving close to Legolas' horse with Argo, Elin essentially pushed Elrohir behind her in the procession. But Elrohir did not mind at all. In fact, he was thrilled. He and Elladan knew that both Legolas and Elin had feelings for each other and the twins would do just about anything to make sure the two of them end up together – even if it meant locking them in a closet together once they reached Imladris.

As the day carried on, the twins were not the only ones who had taken notice of the fact that Legolas and Elin were once again talking. Elrond had as well. This was a good thing too, since both of their futures were becoming clearer to him – Elin's depended on Legolas and his depended on Elin.

* * *

As the days wore on and the procession made their way out of Mirkwood forest and along the River Anduin south towards the High Pass in the Misty Mountains, Legolas and Elin slowly slipped back into their easy routine of talking with each other. It began to seem to Legolas as if nothing had happened between them – almost like Elin had never told him "no" to begin with when he had asked if he could court her.

While he would not air his frustration about the entire situation during the day – when the procession made camp at night, it was a completely different story.

"Something troubles you, my friend," Feren noticed one night.

"I'm afraid it is more than just something." Legolas said, as he watched Elin brush down her horse for the night, before she disappeared into her tent.

"You know if she turned you down then do you mind if I try?" Feren asked in a hushed whisper leaning close to his friend.

"She is not an item to be traded," Legolas said as he quickly unsheathed one of his dual blades and pressed it against his friend's throat. "She is to be cherished."

Feren pushed the blade away with the tip of his finger. "I was merely trying to see how much you cared for her. That is all. There was a rumor that you fancied her. So I take it that it is true."

"It is. Yet I am not certain how she feels about me."

"Truly this is something! The noble Prince Legolas uncertain of something!" Feren remarked laughing.

Legolas could not help but blush a bit. He only hoped that not too many had over heard their conversation. He really wished that he knew what was going on between him and Elin. Yet he did not know how to approach her about his feelings that were still present and only seemed to continue to grow. He was still certain that they were meant to be together even though she did not believe so.

* * *

_Running through the forest, she could feel herself being pulled towards something – no someone. She knew that this figure was in danger, yet from what she could not tell from what. That only propelled her to move faster. Eventually she came to a clearing where she saw a tall, lithe male figure with long blonde hair standing with a bow drawn and ready to fire. _

_This is whom she had been pulled towards. _

_This is who was in danger. _

_The figure turned and aimed his bow at her. _

'_Don't shoot!' she whispered, within her mind – almost through a bond of sorts. 'It's me!'_

_The figure lowered his bow just as she crashed into him, knocking them both to the ground. Yet it was too late. The sound of an arrow being released from somewhere else was heard along with it striking flesh could be heard. As they lay in a tangled heap on the forest floor, Elin began to feel something warm and wet against her skin. _

_Blood. _

_Pushing away from the other body so that she could make sure that they were both alright, it was then that she saw the face of the figure that she had crashed into. Lying against the forest floor, with an arrow through his chest, was Legolas… _

Elin sat up breathing hard. Running her hands through the tangled mess of her wavy hair, she tried to calm herself down. Had it all been a dream or had it been a vision?

Tears spilled from her eyes. Why was her heart tormenting her so? She was feeling the pull towards Legolas. The need to be close to him. The want to know everything about him. The longing to feel his lips against hers. Yet these dreams and visions scared her. How could she allow herself to love if she was doomed to loose him?

She knew that there would be a time that if they did bind themselves to each other that they would eventually have to say goodbye…but even then she did not want to think about that. Yet this had been something completely different. This had not been death from old age.

This had been murder.

Besides she had told him that she did not want him to court her, but was she having second thoughts about what she had said to him? Did she truly want to bind herself to the Woodland prince?

Taking a deep breath and willing herself to calm down, she kept remembering her ada's words – the future was always in motion, always changing.

Remembering that, she fiercely wiped the tears away from her cheeks. Nothing was ever certain. So perhaps Legolas was not doomed to die thanks to an arrow to the chest.

Once she had calmed herself back down, she lay back down and tried to get back to sleep knowing that the next few days there would be time for little sleep since they would going over the Misty Mountains. After a few minutes, she found that sleep evaded her.

Perhaps some fresh air was what she needed.

Slipping on her riding boots and a cloak over her nightgown, she slipped out of her tent into the cool night air. Wrapping her arms around herself for more warmth, she closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath of air. As she released the breath, she could already feel herself calming even more down.

Yes, fresh air had been what she needed.

Opening her eyes, she took a look around the darkened camp. Most of the elves were resting for the journey over the Misty Mountains – either in tents or some were in nearby trees. Then there were others who were gathered around small campfires spread throughout where the various tents were located.

Seeing that there was once such campfire close to her tent, Elin made her way towards it. Perhaps there was someone up that she could talk with – perhaps take her mind off things.

As she approached the fire, she discovered that she was both right and wrong.

Yes, there was someone who was awake. Yet, there was no way that she would be able to take her mind off of what kept flashing through her mind – Legolas dying in her arms.

The reason why she would not be able to take her mind off of the thought of Legolas dying was because the only elf that was sitting around the campfire was Legolas.

When she had walked up to the campfire and noticed that he was sitting there alone, she tried to quietly turn back around and head back to her tent. Even that did not seem to be in the cards. Underneath her foot, a twig broke. She immediately froze on the spot where it had happened, knowing full well that Legolas would have heard that.

"Elin?" she heard him whisper.

She turned back around and smiled at him as he had turned to look at her from his sitting position next to the fire. "I umm…did not mean to bother you, Legolas," she stumbled out. "I was just looking to see if my ada or brothers were awake. That's all."

"I believe they all retired a while ago," he said standing up and beginning to approach her. "Is everything alright?"

She hastily nodded. "I guess that I will just be going back to bed then," she quickly said, turning back around and scampering back to her tent.

Legolas watched in puzzlement as Elin retreated back to her tent. That had been the oddest conversation that had been held between them during the length of this journey so far. What could be troubling Elin so much?

Sighing, he sat back down next to the fire and stared into it. He longed for the simpler days before the Grand Ball that his adar had thrown. Back to when Elin felt that she could tell him anything at all.

* * *

Over the next few days, as the delegation made their way across the Misty Mountains, crossing at the High Pass, Legolas found that Elin did not ride next to him like she had been for most of the journey thus far. Instead she rode closer to the front, near to her ada. Perhaps this was for her protection since the mountains were treacherous to even the most skilled elves and yet Elin was a mortal.

Or perhaps it was because she did not want to. Had she finally made her decision about not wanting to ever talk to him again? Deep in his heart he had wanted to believe that she had reversed her decision about not wanting to take their friendship further and turn it into something else by allowing him to court her. Had he been that naïve enough to allow himself to believe in love after all his years without it? Perhaps he was destined to be without it his entire existence.

Yet whenever he looked at Elin, especially into her eyes, he knew that it was with her that he belonged – mortal or not. The Valar had determined long ago that she was to be his match in life, even if it were to be for a short amount of time. And he'd be damned if anything would stop him from making the most of it or even denying him it.

One way or another, he would make Elin see that she belonged with him.

Elin sighed in relief. The Misty Mountains were behind them and soon they would be home. She could not wait to see the Hidden Valley. This had been the longest amount of time that she had been away from home by herself. All the other times she had travel it had been with her family, such as when they would travel to Lórien to see Lady Galadriel and Lord Celebrían.

As the delegation rode on a wider path, Elin suddenly found herself surrounded by her brothers. She could tell that there was something that they wanted to talk to her about. They typically never both came to talk to her about anything at the same time.

"Why do you deny him?" Elladan hissed at her.

"Deny who?" she asked a bit confused.

"Legolas." Elrohir answered.

Elin turned and looked at her other brother. Then looked straight ahead as she tried to figure out why the twins were questioning her about Legolas. Had he talked to the twins about her? Surely not…or had he? When she did not say anything, Elrohir spoke again.

"We both know that you have not had the easiest childhood, always trying to fit in when you were weaker than others. Things are different now. You are no longer weak," he said. "You just need to see that for yourself."

"There are reasons for everything," Elladan added. "So why are you denying him? Why are you denying yourself?"

Elin slowly looked back at up then at both of her brothers before sighing as she looked down at Argo's mane. "It's my visions. I do not see happiness in them. All I see is death and destruction. I want to let Legolas in, I want to love him. Yet I am scared that if I do and he learns of these visions, that it will drive him away."

Elladan reached over and squeezed her shoulder. She looked over at him. "Let him be the one to make that decision."

* * *

Standing on her small balcony that overlooked the River Bruinen, Elin closed her eyes and felt the rays of the sunshine fall upon her face.

It was good to finally be home.

Yes it had been good to finally see more of Arda and to have more experiences. Yet home was so much better. Here she would not be confined to a cavern. Here she could sit outside among the trees in the sunlight and feel the breeze along her skin. Here she could ride Argo to her favorite spot along the river and sit all afternoon and read while Argo grazed on some nearby grass or lay next to her in the sun.

Life was back to normal.

But why did she feel so sad?

It felt almost as if part of her fëa was gone.

Looking out across the courtyard, she could see Erestor and Glorfindel showing the Mirkwood delegation around before the feast that was going to be held in their honor that night. And standing out among the dark headed Mirkwood ellyn was Legolas with his fair hair. Elin could spot him anywhere.

Knowing that there would be a feast tonight also meant that there would be a gathering in the Hall of Fire afterwards. Elin hoped that Legolas would attend that – which knowing how he was about putting on a façade for his father, that would mean that he would be there, representing him, even if it was only for a few minutes.

Thinking back over the last several days of the journey home, Elin realized that she had froze Legolas out – all thanks to that vision of him dying in her arms. She had not told anyone about it, instead choosing to lock it away deep inside her heart – hoping that it never would come true. Yet even while she did not talk to Legolas for several days, the desire to be close to him never faded. And after the discussion with her brothers, she knew that they were right.

She had to stop denying her feelings. She was not only hurting herself, she was also hurting Legolas. She could see it in his eyes every time that she looked at him. She had to let him in. Whether or not he decided to stay – that would be up to him. Just like her brothers had suggested.

Turning from her balcony, she made her way towards her wardrobe. She remembered how Legolas' breath had hitched the first time that he had seen her in a light blue dress. So what about if she wore a light blue and dark blue pattern dress. She had always loved the color blue since it brought out the color of her eyes. Hopefully it would help her tonight.

* * *

Hantaliel scanned the Hall of Fire for any sign of Legolas. She was pretty certain that the Mirkwood elves would join the elves of Imladris in the hall after the evening meal since it had been a feast in their honor. So why would their prince not join them as well?

Spotting him in a corner with one of the other ellon from Mirkwood, he looked to be forlorn – almost lost. Perhaps the prince was a bit homesick. Maybe she should offer to show him around Imladris in an attempt to get to know him better. Ever since they had danced at the Grand Ball, she had felt something for him. Something that she wanted to explore. Yet it seemed that Legolas was only interested in the mortal daughter of Lord Elrond.

What did Elin have that she did not?

Besides Elin would die, while she never would. Legolas did not need a bride like that. Who would want an old hag to love?

Smiling to herself, Hantaliel made her way towards Legolas and his friend. "Good evening my lords," she said bowing to them slightly. "I was wondering if either of you would like a private tour of Imladris?"

"No," Legolas responded looking up. "That is quite alright."

He remembered exactly who this elleth was and what she had said about Elin while in his father's halls. There was no way that he would have anything to do with her. If it were up to him, he would have punished her for speaking ill of a member of the Lord of Imladris' family.

"Are you certain?" she whispered in his ear as she moved to almost sit in his lap.

* * *

Elin took a deep breath as she entered the Hall of Fire. It was now or never. She was going to find Legolas, ask him to go with her on a walk, then she was going to tell him everything – from why she told him no in the first place to about her visions and nightmares to even asking for his forgiveness. Hopefully he would forgive her.

Hopefully.

Dinner had been good. He had sat across from her and smiled at her. She had returned his smile and she could tell that his eyes had once again begun to show the glean that they once had when he had looked at her.

She did love his eyes.

They had not said anything to each other because Estel had occupied much of her time at dinner, wanting to know all about her journey home and her time in Mirkwood, but that was fine with her. There would be time to talk to Legolas after dinner.

Even after dinner, she had been detained for a few moments by Erestor, who was letting her know that her lessons would begin once again in two days time – but after that nothing else was going to stop her. She had quickly thanked the counselor and was finally free to make her way to the Hall of Fire. Yet when she got there, she was not ready for the sight that she saw.

Another elleth was practically in Legolas' lap!

Without even figuring out who it was, she turned and fled from the Hall of Fire into the darkness of the gardens.

* * *

Feren saw the entire thing happen.

Here was a random elleth, who neither he nor Legolas knew, who was trying to persuade either of them – more so Legolas than her – to go for a tour of the grounds. She was obviously making his prince quite uncomfortable as well.

Then there was Elin, who he had just seen walk into the Hall of Fire with a smile on her face which had quickly turned to a look of hurt before she turned and fled into the darkness of the gardens. Obviously she had no idea what was going on. Perhaps she had thought that Legolas and this strange elleth had something going on, which was the furthest thing from the truth. Feren knew that he was going to have to do something to help out Legolas.

"How about you show me around?" he asked the elleth as he took ahold of her arm, pulling her away from Legolas. "I would love a tour. I have never been here before unlike some of the other members of the guard."

Hantaliel stood up and looked at Feren then back at Legolas before sighing. She nodded before beginning to lead Feren in a different direction than the way that Elin had gone.

Feren quickly turned back and looked at Legolas. _'Elin'_ he mouthed and pointed towards the other set of outside doors that were wide open.

Legolas quickly got the hint as he stood up and made his way out into the garden to search for the one whom his heart belonged with.

With a waning moon hanging in the sky, there was more than enough light for Legolas to see. There were various elf couples throughout the garden, quietly talking or walking along the various paths. Yet nowhere could Elin be found.

The further and further he moved through the garden, the more his heart began to sink. It was beginning to become hopeless. He was never going to find Elin.

Then he heard something odd coming from the other side of a tall brush. It sounded almost like crying. Pushing the foliage aside, he found Elin sitting against a tree with her back turned towards him. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and she was crying into her arms.

Stepping through the bush, Legolas moved silently towards her. "Elin, what is wrong?" he asked as he sat down next to her on the ground.

Slowly looking up at him, with a look of shock on her face, it took her a second before she wiped the tears away. "Legolas, what are you doing out here?" she asked as she sniffled.

"Looking for you."

"How come? Are there not others who are throwing themselves at you?"

"Yet they are not who I want to spend time with," he said as he slowly and hesitantly placed his hand against her cheek.

A small smile formed on Elin's face and she was ever so thankful that it was dark because she could feel the blush rising in her cheeks. She knew that it was now or never. She had to tell Legolas everything.

"I'm sorry," she barely whispered as tears began to fall again. She averted her gaze away from his.

"Sorry for what?" he asked, tilting her chin back up to look at him. There was no way that he was letting her escape from him now. He was too close now. He was going to prove to her just how much he needed her in his life.

"For not letting you in. For denying my feelings for you – both to you and to me. And for being scared," she whimpered as the tears began to flow once again.

Legolas sat there stunned. She did have feelings for him. He could not believe it. He did not know what to do or say at that moment, so instead he thought it best to let Elin air all of her repressed feelings first.

"I never knew that coming to Mirkwood, that I would find happiness. But I did. And it scared me. It scared me because I have always been weaker then all the other children – both human and elflings. That was why I turned to the healing arts. Yet for some reason, I felt that I needed to go to Mirkwood when ada was choosing the delegation that had made the journey. Perhaps that had been the reason he choose me to go. Who knows? Fate is funny like that. Then I met you and I felt that I could do anything in the world, yet I was also scared."

"How come?" he asked, wiping a few remaining tears away.

"Because of a pairing between a mortal and an elf…"

"I do not care."

"But I do! I do not want you to watch me grow old and die!" she practically yelled, getting worked up again.

Legolas placed his other hand against her other cheek to calm her down even more. "Elin, listen to me. That is neither here nor there right now. And a lot can happen in a lifetime. Besides, the Valar can be forgiving. They were for Lord Elrond's parents."

She took a deep breath and nodded as she closed her eyes. Legolas was right. Things could always change.

"Then there are my visions and dreams…" she softly said, with her eyes still closed.

"What sort of visions and dreams?"

"Mainly ones about the future. And I fear what the future will bring. I only ever see death and destruction. I will loose everything I hold dear."

"Does that include me?"

She slowly nodded yes, as more tears began to fall from her still closed eyes. Legolas gently stroked the sides of her face as she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Is that another reason why you denied my request to court you?" he asked.

Biting her lower lip, she nodded yes as more tears fell.

"I promise you that no matter what happens – no matter what you dreamt or what you saw - I will always fight to get back to you. "

"Promise?"

He nodded. "Let me prove it to you," he then asked as he cupped her face. A small smile appeared on Elin's face as she nodded in agreement. That was all Legolas needed to do what he had been longing to do for months.

Pulling Elin closer to him, he gently brushed his lips against hers before Deeping their kiss with the second pass of his lips. Much to his surprise, he felt Elin return his kiss. He wrapped his arms gently around her, holding Elin's slender body against his stronger, lithe frame. Eventually, trembling fingers began to run themselves through his hair the longer that the kiss continued and Legolas could not help but melt into Elin's touch. All of it felt as if he was on fire.

And he knew.

Elin was his match.

He was certain of it.

Once their kiss ended, which it had not been a long kiss – it had just felt that way since it was a first for both of them – Elin lay her head against Legolas' shoulder as he wrapped his arms loosely around her. As she lay in Legolas' arms, she could not help but smile. This felt right.

Her world finally felt right.

This was exactly where she belonged.

* * *

_**AN**__**: YAYAYAYAYA! They are together! At least I did not leave it on a cliffie! =D**_

_**Anyways, I would love some feedback. I mean if you can 'favorite' or 'follow' this story then by all means you can leave me a 30 second review. Please? I mean come on….it doesn't take that long! **_

_**Oh and if you are looking for another kick butt Legolas fic, the check out SleepyHollow5's new fic, 'A Road Less Traveled' – its on my favorites list! Its awesome!**_


End file.
